This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The production of micrometer-sized gas-filled lipospheres using microfluidics technology for chemotherapeutic drug delivery has been successfully demonstrated. However, in vivo testing of the lipospheres has not been carried out. In order to study the therapeutic efficiency of drug delivery from multilayer lipospheres into the blood, we would like to apply laser scanning confocal microscopy to investigate the presence of lipospheres and determine its circulation lifetime in the mouse dorsal window chamber model.